Una lagrima
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: Si tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo unos minutos para reflexionar acerca de que esta pasando. No quiero que nadie me vea llorar. Descargaré el peso que traigo contra la almohada y esperare a que mañana sea diferente.


**Disclaimer**: _Sasameki koto __no me pertenece._

_**U**na lagrima._

**¿Cuánto** tiempo había pasado al lado de Kazama? Años, llevaba la cuenta y sonreía cada vez que lo recordaba. La rutina era la misma, no había día en que no la viera o no hablara, pues cuando se encontraban lejos una llamada lo solucionaba todo.

Si tan solo pudiera hablarle de sus sentimientos, hubiera sido fantástico poder observarla cada que estuvieran juntas y no temer a que se diera cuenta por falta de pretextos. Soluciones sobraban, mas sin embargo, no tenía la valentía necesaria como para enfrentarla y decirle lo que pensaba de ella.

-¡Sumi-chan!-gritó sacándola bruscamente de su ensoñación-¿En que piensas?-

-Deberíamos…tú y yo-susurró-Ir al cine la semana próxima-dijo sonriente mientras levantaba el libro que tenia en sus manos.

Trató de esconder el sonrojo detrás de su largo cabello, respiro hondo mientras esperaba la respuesta simulando leer.

Le agradaban los espacios abiertos, en especial si tenía tan agradable compañía. La vista era preciosa, pues entre los arboles del parque se podía observar el sol fugándose entre ellos para dar paso a la noche y dejar resaltar el encanto de la luna.

-Creo que no se va a poder-dijo levantándose y paseando lentamente delante de Sumika-Mi hermano tiene pendientes...y decidimos irnos de vacaciones un tiempo-

Su mundo se detuvo en cuanto escucho aquello, aunque no fuera para tanto, no quería dejar de verla. Dejó a su costado lo que tenía en las manos y respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse. Observó desganada su alrededor notando que estaban cada vez mas solas. La noche caía.

-¿Por qué no me habas dicho antes?-Articuló.

-Apenas ayer me lo mencionó-se acercó sonriente para ayudarla a levantarse con la intención de caminar un rato entes de volver a casa.

-¿Y cuando se irán?-Cuestionó.

-En dos días-

Tomaron sus pertenencias mientras acordaban verse el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>La alarma del reloj sonó y prácticamente después del celular, los intentos por despertar a la chica dieron resultados después de diez minutos. Somnolienta apagó uno tras otro tratando de asimilar en que día estaba. Alisó un poco su cabello y caminó tratando de llegar al baño con la intención de ducharse.<p>

Hoy era ese día, una semana después de terminar las clases. En sus planes estaba hablar claramente de sus sentimientos. Tanto ansiaba que fueran las vacaciones que al llegar la noticia ya las aborrecía. El frustrado plan tenía que esperar. Kazama partiría en un par de horas.

Se había enterado una mañana que había cancelado su asistencia al curso de verano en el que asistirían las dos, y en un anochecer le había dicho aquello.

Salió tranquilamente con una toalla alrededor y sentándose en su cama observó que la hora no era la que esperaba, tendría que darse prisa o llegaría tarde.

Prácticamente corrió para llegar a su destino, antes de salir de casa se había cambiado la blusa tres veces, ya que por equivocación se la había puesto al revés.

-¡Sumi-chan!-alzó la voz viéndola llegar.

Al lado de un pequeño auto rentado se encontraba la chica esperándola, su hermano hacia pequeños viajes cargándolo de maletas. Al verla acercarse sonrió y volvió a su labor.

-Creo que llegué un poco tarde-murmuró-Debí poner el despertador una hora antes-

Un rictus de felicidad apareció en el rostro de Kazama, pues llego a pensar por un momento que nunca llegaría.

Se tomaron de las manos y juraron llamarse todos los días a la misma hora. Contarían lo que vieron durante el día y hasta soñarían con ellas mismas. Así el tiempo se acortaría. Era de suponer que llevarían el celular como si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo aunque no fuera la hora acordada, nunca estaban de más los mensajes.

Disculpas y risas se dejaron escuchar, y cuando por fin dieron las once de la mañana llegó el momento de partir.

-¡Nos vemos!-

-Mas pronto de lo que esperas-dijo notando lo mucho que se gustaba verla con la sonrisa en sus labios y viéndola partir con un sonrojo se despidió.

* * *

><p>La primera semana fue un infierno, el tan dichoso curso de verano no le caía tan en gracia ahora como hace tiempo, ya que se había inscrito principalmente para darle gusto a su amiga. Desganada salía y cansada llegaba.<p>

Aun así contaba los días para verla de nuevo, los primeros, se pasaban horas hablando de múltiples cosas, el poco tiempo que le quedaba al día era feliz y por la noche podía soñar con ella hablándole de amor frente a frente. Muchas veces quiso mandarle mensaje con la palabra "te amo" al final, sin embargo, nunca se atrevía.

Una semana quedaba para volver a verla, siete aburridos días más y todo seria diferente.

El lunes por la mañana le mandó cinco mensajes acerca de cómo habían estado sus clases. Por la tarde se había pasado dos horas platicando, ningún tema de interés, solo querían sentirse cerca una de la otra.

El martes fue lo mismo, se levantó desanimada, bajó a desayunar algo y salió a su destino, en el transcurso del día le había mandado tres mensajes, solo que ahora por mas que esperó, la contestación no llegó.

Fue algo extraño para ella, aunque ya le había pasado anteriormente, sentía que ahora todo era diferente, al principio lo veía con algo de indiferencia ya que en la noche podría hablarle y preguntarle, pero después el recuerdo de la llamada anterior llegó a su mente. Habían discutido de una cosa a la que no debieron de darle importancia, al menos para Sumika no lo tenia. Aun así la culpa fue creciendo.

Con la llegada de la noche, ya en su habitación trató de hablarle, marcó su número y esperó. Estaba ocupado, tal vez estaría tratando de llamar ella así que aguardó unos minutos y volvió a llamar. Nada, la mandaba directamente al buzón. Entonces un ultimo mensaje le envió tratando de solucionar las cosas _"Espero que no estés molesta por lo de ayer, te marco mas tarde…Te ama Sumika"_ no tenia en mente poner lo ultimo, pero que mas daba, cuando regresara por fin hablarían.

En un intento por dejar pasar algo de tiempo se quedo dormida.

_**-¡Sumi-Chan!-habló en voz alta con la intención de despertarla. **_

_**-Kazama… ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró notándola al lado de su cama.**_

_**-Llegue en la noche-sonrió-Y decidí venir a verte-la observó fijamente a los ojos mientras apoyaba una mano en su mentón-Leí tu mensaje y pienso que yo también…**_

-¡Sumika!-gritó el padre de ésta despertándola-Es medio día, ¿no piensas levantarte?-

Tristemente se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño ¡había perecido tan real juraría que podía sentirla! Con el recuerdo lentamente llegó una sonrisa. Vio su celular en su almohada y trató de marcar nuevamente. Nada, aún nada. Entonces llegó la resignación, acordó esperar a que llegara de viaje para entonces hablar con ella.

Siguió la rutina como los días anteriores, le alegraba que el tan dichoso curso de verano llegara a su final. Hoy era el penúltimo día y asistió con la intención de que la mañana siguiente faltaría. Prefería estudiar en casa para cuando concluyeran las vacaciones.

La mañana siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, fue a la biblioteca un rato y llevó consigo unos cuantos libros. Por la tarde pudo acompañar a su padre en el dojo practicando para después tomar un merecido descanso al lado de éste.

Dio un vistazo a la primera plana del diario que habían dejado junto a ella, sus ojos recorrieron cada titulo que se encontraba en el hasta detenerse en una _nota "Accidente en carretera deja un herido y un muerto"_ interesada, siguió leyendo _"la pareja al parecer eran parientes, planean traerlos a la ciudad hoy mismo"_ su corazón latió con mas fuerza cada vez _"dentro del vehículo se encontraron papeles con el nombre __Norio Kazama__"_ y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Salió de la casa corriendo lo más que pudo, quería más información que la que estaba escrita. Visitó varios lugares antes de saber que ya habían llegado y en que hospital estaba la persona, mas no le habían informado quien era el herido. Tomó un taxi sin pensarlo para poder llegar.

Y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Esquivó varias personas hasta llegar, esperó impaciente a que se desocuparan hasta que pudo hablar.

-¿Me puede informar acerca de Kazama?- preguntó con el propósito de averiguar cual de los dos era-

-Permítame- articuló tecleando frente al ordenador-¿Es usted familiar?-

-Si-dijo pensando que así seria más fácil que le dieran información-Soy prima-

Fingió una sonrisa falsa frente a la señorita, la cual claramente entendió el porque de las lagrimas. Tomo la mano de la chica y la acarició con la intención de calmar su angustia. Ladeó la cabeza y suspiro antes de volver al monitor.

-Bien, en unos minutos sale de terapia intensiva-se levanto de su asiento y se acercó para susurrarle-No te preocupes, no tuvo tantos daños…aunque lo siento por lo de…

No pudo terminar la frase, la habían llamado y necesitaba ir.

Trotó sin rumbo buscando aquel lugar en donde estaría, varias personas trataron de detenerla pero con algún pretexto la dejaban ir. Preguntando llegó a su destino, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca y esperó con desconsuelo y tristeza. A pesar de que era una desgracia que cualquiera de los dos muriera, sin duda se veía esperanzada a que la persona que saliera de terapia intensiva fuera Ushio Kazama.

No pasaron más de dos horas cuando se dejaron escuchar murmullos, volteó para ver de que se trataba cuando noto que por fin salía una camilla. Camino hasta ella notando quien venia en esta.

-¡Norio! ¡¿Donde esta ushio?-Gritó-¡La necesito a ella, no a ti!

* * *

><p><em>Si tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo unos minutos para reflexionar acerca de que esta pasando.<em>

_N__o quiero que nadie me vea llorar. Descargaré el peso que traigo contra la almohada y __esperare a que mañana sea diferente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_ Hace tiempo me dieron ganas de escribir algo de Sasameki koto y por fin me puse a hacerlo, no es tan largo puesto que ya quería terminarlo antes de que se me olvidaran mas cosas y se me acumularan mas fics. Lo se, esta escrito como si me hubieran venido persiguiendo, hubiera querido haberlo escrito mejor pero que le vamos a hacer.

Acerca del dichoso curso de verano, no supe que poner y se lo deje a la imaginación. La cosa esta así, a Kazama le hubiera encantado ir mientras que a la otra no, solo la iba a acompañar.

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
